Eisen Dragoons
The Eisen Dragoons are a special teams unit of the Decepticons operating out of the storm ridden ocean planet Hylion Prime, deep in the Khyos Nebula. They specialize in hit and run attacks and difficult extractions of high-priority targets. Overview When it comes to search and track missions, there’s little doubt in the processors of many Decepticons that the Eisen Dragoons are the best in the business. Operating from a concealed base on the storm ravaged ocean world of Hylion Prime, the Dragoons are assigned to high-priority tasks, usually those that involve their unique tactics. They are infamous for achieving their objective quickly and efficiently, with little to no collateral damage, considered unusual for any Decepticon team; usually, their targets don’t even realize what hit them until it’s too late. They possess a fierce independent streak, preferring to preserve a high level of autonomy from the Decepticon structure, resenting and resisting any attempt to rein them in. As Shockwave himself observed, “The Eisen Dragoons’ loyalties to the Decepticons are secondary to their loyalties between themselves.” History & Campaigns Formation Recruitment Recovery of Orcunis Archanubis's Retirement & Northclaw's Promotion Campaign Against the Archaicons The Eisen Dragoons were chosen by Dynamax, then the overall Decepticon Commander, to be the vanguard an assault on the Archaicons and their allies and eliminate them. After discovering the Archiacons’ base of operations, the formidable Fortress of Solitude, the assault force launched a surprise attack, disabling the base’s defenses and overwhelming the defenders in the first moments. The assault force managed to board the base, but here the attack began to stall, thanks to the narrow construction of the citadel’s corridors and the stubbornness and ingenuity of its defenders. In the end, the Dragoons and their allies were forced to withdraw after a small contingent under the command of Dreadspawn outflanked the assault force and attacked them from behind. The Dragoons’ commander, Northclaw, managed to extract the force from the battlefield and return to Decepticon space, though not without heavy losses, including those among the Dragoons themselves. Even though it had been forced to retreat, the assault force did manage to inflict heavy casualties on the Archiacons and their allies, as well as exact serious damage to their citadel. However, the assault force’s failure to eliminate its target did not sit well with Dynamax, and he took his frustrations out on the survivors who returned. Although they had not expected to reap any rewards from the campaigns, the Dragoons were infuriated by the treatment they and other survivors received on their return and the lack of respect given to those who had fallen. After half a decacycle of this treatment, the Dragoons left Kaon and returned to their base of operation in the heart of the violent Khyos Nebula, cutting off all contact with the other Decepticons in the process. Deszarus's Coup Although still Decepticon in allegiance, the Eisen Dragoons continued to operate independently from the main command structure, ignoring any and all communiqués and orders directed towards them. Although not happy with this round of insubordination, Dynamax decided it was best to leave them be, so long as they continued to limit their raids to non-Decepticon targets. The Dragoons’ view of Dynamax, however, continued to deteriorate; although they cut themselves off from the other Decepticons, they still had access to information from Charr, and what they were hearing did not please them. To them, Dynamax’s sanity had gone the way of his ancestor Galvatron, claiming that he had been “reborn” and returned with the “Decepticon Matrix of Leadership” – while all the while, he kept sending Decepticon forces into useless slaughters against fortified enemy outposts. Many Decepticons shared the Dragoons’ views, although few were as outspoken, and some had even broken off to follow Razorclaw as he formed a new faction, the Predacons. It was only a matter of time before someone took advantage of this seething cauldron of dissatisfaction. Although he had never desired the command of the Decepticons himself, Northclaw decided to travel back to Kaon in an attempt to convince Dynamax that he was uselessly slaughtering his troops for minimal gains. On the way, though, he was approached by Leozack, a young warrior who was subordinate in a group commanded by the up-and-coming commander, Deszarus, who wanted a meeting with Northclaw. Northclaw agreed to the meeting, at least to hear Deszarus out, and rendezvous at Deszarus’s command ship. Like Northclaw and other Decepticon commanders, Deszarus was unsatisfied with the way Dynamax was treating his subordinates and had decided to make a play for command. He had already eliminated those he felt were and could be a threat to his claim, gained the loyalty of key officers within the ranks, and wanted to know what Northclaw’s position was. Northclaw responded that his loyalties were to the Decepticons, not to any particular leader, but pledged the support of the Eisen Dragoons to Deszarus’s cause. With the Dragoons behind him, Deszarus arrived in Kaon and immediately confronted Dynamax. With the commanders he was confident would stand with him, Northclaw included, Deszarus demanded that Megatron’s so-called heir step down or face him in combat. Enraged by Deszarus’s challenge but forced to face him or look like a coward in front of the Decepticons, Dynamax accepted the challenge. After a brief but brutal confrontation, Deszarus emerged the victor, tearing Dynamax’s spark chamber from its laser core and extinguishing it forever. With the last of Megatron’s progeny gone, Deszarus proclaimed himself leader of the Decepticons and claimed that a new age had dawned for them. He immediately set to work to solidify his claim, garnering the fidelity of Decepticon commanders who had been on the fence and dispatching the few who were still loyal to their fallen leader. With his part in the coup complete, Northclaw returned to Hylion Prime. Present Members *Northclaw *Nexus prime *Karakal *Lohikaarme *Sea Wolf Former Members *Archanubis (retired) *Blackhertz (terminated) *Celaeno (terminated) *Darkwylde (terminated) *Dynabreaker (expelled) *Ectane *Irikar *Mach-Eye *Novacula (terminated) *Razorstorm *Razorwing *Scavendrill (transferred) *Sixshot (transferred) *Venomstrike (terminated) *Wingshadow (terminated) *Wreckage (terminated) See Also *''Lightning Saix'' *Hylion Prime *Khyos Nebula Category:Teams